


Blazing Emerald

by cadkitten



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampires, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as Kai slid between Uruha’s legs, he knew this was going to be a night he’d mark down to remember forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazing Emerald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [negativelovex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=negativelovex), [beekeepercain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/gifts).



> Prompt (from negativelovex): Is it wrong that I’ve always wanted you to write some Gazette porn like.. KaixUruha vampires and shit like... totally hard core blood play. Okay, just ignore me -crawls in a hole- Prompt 2 (from leo): Uruha’s an underground erotic model and Kai’s a tourist guide who likes to take some photos on the side for extra money.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Ghost Lights" by Woodkid

The days seemed to stretch out during some portions of the year; going from being incredibly easy to fill to days in which Kai felt like he had no idea what on earth to do with himself just to not end up bored out of his skull. This year he’d decided to take up one of his other hobbies in order to fill the void. Picking up his camera for the first time in years, he’d gone about the usual subject matters: wildlife, architecture, flowers, and then finally he’d come back to people. Models from every walk of life came within his camera lens: the bums on the street, runway models, fitness gurus, hell... even his own coven had offered up some of their blood dolls for him to photograph. That had turned out to be the most fun for him and it’d sent him on a spiral into things he wasn’t exactly proud of.

He found himself quickly starting to frequent a few strip clubs, looking for willing people to come under his lens. But the more he got... the more he wanted. It was only a matter of time before he found himself in the Heat District, looking for the underground sex clubs, for people who would willingly do as he asked for the pay he gave them. And it was there, at the Blazing Emerald, that he found the human Uruha. The blonde-haired man with what everyone agreed were the most amazing set of thighs anyone had ever seen in their entire lives. And to make things all that much better, he was always willing to take on the Vampire clientele, despite the fact that many of the workers would not.

He still remembered the very first image he’d taken nearly a month before of the man. He’d been dressed in a button-up, long-sleeved, white shirt... one fit for a businessman except that he’d modified it so that it didn’t button any further than the fifth button up from the bottom, leaving a giant V open to expose his pale skin. The black tie had been loosened to fit where the new collar of his shirt actually lay. And his black slacks were pressed so neatly that the Vampire honestly hadn’t thought he was a worker at first, but rather management. Even the black vest he kept open on his shoulders somehow exuded sex rather than business. And that night was the first of their weekly photo sessions. The night that he learned the other would take anything tossed at him with a grain of salt. By the time he’d left him behind, the first photo was like a mirage in the desert of sin he’d created with the man.

Their second session had been equally as delicious... and he’d definitely come away with more photos, though his other needs had been sated as well by the time he pushed himself out the doors and back onto the neon-infused pavement of West Broad. He could still recall the gentle lift of the breeze in his hair, the way it caressed the scent of the human around him and then carried it away.

The third and fourth sessions had been nearly all work and no play. He’d come home with four rolls of film from the third session and eight of black and white Pro 100. He’d been in his dark room for nearly three days trying to figure out what to actually print and what to toss away.

But tonight... tonight he’d only brought a single roll of Konica Minolta color film with him. It was one of his old favorites that couldn’t even be found in production any longer... but he’d kept an old box of it safely stored away for special occasions. And he felt that this visit would warrant it if only because the other man had promised him he’d allow him to finally taste of his blood tonight.

Stepping into Blazing Emerald, he allowed the sleek clean feeling of the club to surround him. The whole place was brighter than one would imagine for such dark things to happen within its walls; all bright white lights and silver fixtures. He made his way to the bar and quietly ordered a white wine spritzer with a cherry, knowing it to be Uruha’s favorite drink, and allowing it to be the tip of who he was here to see. The adorable bartender – a woman in full pink – simply filled the order and handed him a key. “Room 621.”

He quietly thanked her and pushed the required money over the counter toward her. Turning away, he took the drink to the gleaming elevator bank in the back of the room and pressed the button for the contraption. It opened and he stepped inside, depressing the button for the sixth floor and inserting his key to prove he had the right to go there. The ride was nearly silent and the only thing he felt was a little bit of a pull as the car came into motion and a small amount as it stopped.

Exiting the car, he couldn’t help but feel a certain amount of excitement as he walked down the ever-familiar hallway and came to a stop in front of the room he’d been given the key for. Pressing the key into the lock, he waited as the door slid open, the panel disappearing into the wall and permitting him entrance into the room. The room within was lit only by candles, hundreds of them flickering around the room, the white satin bedsheets pristine, and the silver and black fleur-de-lis wallpaper making a stark contrast. The door hissed closed behind him and he pulled his camera from his bag, depositing it on the chair next to the door, shedding his coat and then his shoes. “Uruha?”

The bathroom door clicked open and the human stepped out. He was already devoid of clothing, only a silver belly chain around his waist and a crimson scarf tied up in his hair. He moved across the room and then slid onto the bed, stretching out on the soft covers and closing his heavily shadowed eyes. Instantly, Kai’s camera was up, the lens cap off, and the shutter clicking away as he moved around the room, playing with the shadows and the light from every angle. Uruha moved like a complete natural, going from demure to blatantly sexual within his time under the lens.

By the time Kai came down to his last six photos on the roll, Uruha was lying half propped up by the headboard, his cock in hand, a cigarette in the other, his half-lidded eyes looking far away and dreamy as he jerked himself off. Kai took one last photo of him like this, his arms braced on the bed and the camera almost elegantly displaying the scene put out before him rather than going for all trashy angles and pornography. Pushing himself up from the floor, he put the camera on a pillow and then quietly removed his own clothing, casting it aside.

As he crawled up onto the bed, Uruha’s fingers came to glide over the Minolta’s body, caressing the smooth casing. “May I?” 

Kai nodded, smirking as he slid up toward him. “Just one.”

The blonde pulled the camera up to his face, taking his time adjusting the lens and then waited, finally capturing the moment that Kai allowed his fangs to slip down, his eyes changing from black to crimson. He placed the camera aside once again and reached for the other without another word.

Even as Kai slid between Uruha’s legs, he knew this was going to be a night he’d mark down to remember forever. He pushed creamy white thighs apart, dragging Uruha down onto the bed, and penetrated him in one smooth stroke, knowing the other could take him without the preparation or lubricant most would need. As he thrust into the human’s body, he reached for the camera, taking it in hand and pulling it up to peer through the viewfinder. Once he’d found the proper angle, he took the photo. _5_ He could hear the counter click over, the sharp snap of it causing him to jerk his hips a second later, just after the shutter closed to hide the image away on the film within.

One hand came out, sliding along Uruha’s chest, finding his neck and slowly... slowly, he closed his fingers around the other’s pale column of flesh. _4_ As the other gasped for breath, straining upward, his cock harder than it had been a moment before, his heart pounding in his chest like the rhythm to speed metal.

He released his throat as he leaned in, flicking the switch to autofocus for the first time all night, and angled the camera toward the pair of them as he leaned down and licked along the human’s gorgeous neck. _3_ Expectation and truth deposited on the film strip within the plastic and metal body of this magical device.

 _2_ And finally, the next click of the shutter in the very instant he found that sweet spot and sank his fangs deep within the other’s flesh, tasting him for the very first time. Uruha cried out and Kai drank deeply from the human, taking in the other’s sweet, sweet blood. As he sucked, he thrust, the camera coming to rest on the pillow once again, Kai’s fingers wrapping around the gorgeous blonde’s cock, jerking him off for all he was worth.

Kai pulled back, blood dribbling from his mouth across Uruha’s body. He reached for it almost automatically, smearing it over the other’s pale chest, dragging his fingers down and leaving the red smudge of life behind. His hips snapped forward and with a grunt, he lost himself, his cock pulsing deep within the human’s body. Slipping out, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and then reached blood-stained fingers down to grasp the human’s length, jerking him off to completion, the camera in his other hand. _1_ The act complete, the expression of both bliss and longing, the debauched end.

Sitting back, he pulled his hand away, licking the residue of the human away, a smirk on his face as he turned the lens one last time on the human, the other’s long limbs splayed out on the bed, his breathing harsh and rapid, expression lost in a completely different fashion than the first time he’d captured it. _0_ The grand finale; the end all, be all.

**The End**


End file.
